On and On
by gaaraluver45
Summary: They won't admit their feelings. They won't admit something happened that night at the beach. But three years later and they meet again, will the feelings arise once more?
1. Chapter 1

Sakura smiled, while looking at the water that was splashing against her feet. She sighed contently and closed her eyes. "You look content." She jumped at the sound of his voice and looked at him standing behind her. He smiled; one of those _fake_ smiles... but... it seemed genuine.

She blinked. "Oh, yes. I'm very peaceful at the moment."

Sai chuckled and went to stand next to her in the ocean water. "I guess you didn't want to be at the bonfire." When she said nothing, he continued talking. "I didn't want to be with them either. I was going back to the cabin to read. But then I saw you and I thought you needed company."

He looked at her, but she was looking away. "Thank you for caring Sai." He didn't reply. Instead, he grabbed her hand, which definitely made her look up at him. She blushed.

"You're going for a swim," Her eyes widened. "I'm WHAT SAI?" He smiled and threw her over his shoulder. Sakura punched her fists into his back, as well as kicking her feet. "PUT ME DOWN!" Sakura yelped when Sai dumped her into the cold water.

Sai picked her back up and put her on her feet, smirking as she was shivering. "You're a jerk!" She said, picking up some water and throwing it on him. His mouth opened in surprise and he pushed her, playfully. Sakura fell backwards, grabbing onto his shirt, which made him fall on top of her in the sand.

The water still splashed around them, moving back and forth against Sakura's back. Sai blinked in confusion at their position. "Sai?" Sakura asked, as she felt him run his fingers down the side of her cheek. Her breath hitched as she realized how close they were.

This was _Sai._ He was on top of her, touching her. His lips were so close to hers, she could feel his breath on them. Her face flushed with embarrassment. "Sai, you in there?" He shook his head and tumlbed off of her, laying next to her.

"I am... truly sorry for that." Sakura turned her head to look at him and she smiled. The moon was shining brightly on top of them both, making their skin glisten with water.

"Sai, it's fine. I'm glad it was you who came to me tonight." He smiled at her and leaned on his elbow, so he could get a better look at her. "Are you happy with Sasuke?" Sai asked, seeing that her eyes flashed with a hidden emotion she couldn't hide.

"Why the sudden interest?"

"Just wondering..." His eyes burned with emotion, but she couldn't tell what he was trying to say. She looked up at him and closed her eyes when she felt him come closer. Sakura felt her heart begin beating faster, as his lips brushed her own.

"Sakura! Sai!" They pulled away from each other. "There you guys are! Going for a swim?" Ino asked, looking back and forth between them both.

Sai shook his head and got up, also pulling Sakura to her feet. She blushed and thanked Kami for it being dark so no one could see her cheeks. "We were just talking and Sai pushed me in the water." Sakura put her hands on her hips and poked out her bottom lip.

"If you say so forehead girl! Anyway, we've been looking everywhere for you guys! We're leaving tomorrow and we need your help to pack."

"We'll be there in a second, Ino-pig." Ino rolled her eyes and began walking back towards the cabin, leaving the two of them alone. Sakura turned and looked up at Sai, who was staring back down at her. He put his forehead against her own and sighed.

"I won't tell if you won't." Sai closed his eyes and took in her scent one more time, before he back away. Sakura blinked and took a steps toward him, but he stepped back. "I won't say a word, Sakura-chan."

Sai smiled; walking the way Ino had gone. The pinkette stared at his back and held a hand toward her heart. "I can't be feeling anything for Sai..." She shook her head and ran to the cabin so she could help the others pack.


	2. Chapter 2

_Three years later_

Sakura sighed softly. The library was her sanctuary; her solace; her _escape_. But there were high school students interrupting her study and they were driving her crazy. She wanted to go home and relax, maybe play with her kitten some. Anywhere would be better than here.

"Alright class, get with your partners and work on your project." That was **his** voice. Sakura's eyes widened in shock, as she slowly looked behind her. And yes, he was there, with a class of about twenty kids swarming around him.

_How could Sai be here? Why is he a teacher? _Sakura thought, as she stared at him. He must've known someone was looking at him, for he looked up and met her eyes. She blushed and turned away.

"Sakura?" His voice was smooth, like velvet. She couldn't even remember the last time she saw him or talked to him at all. Ever since the incident at the beach, they hadn't spoken a word. She thinks she really broke his heart that night.

"Sai, it's so great to see you." Sakura forced a smile and got up to give him a hug. She felt him take a sharp intake of breath, pulling away quickly. "It's great to see you too, Sakura-san." Sai looked down at the book she was reading and rose an eyebrow. "Reading about medicine?"

"I'm trying to study to become a doctor. Why are you an english teacher? I thought... well... you would be an artist." She studied him for a moment. "You... gave it up for Ino, didn't you?"

Sai blinked. It's been three years, and that's what she decides to say? No, "I'm sorry for hurting you?" He frowned and watched her eyes. They showed sadness and... envy? The black haired male wasn't used to feelings, but he knew her so well...

"Not Ino..." He looked away from her then. Her mouth gaped open part ways, revealing she was shocked. Did Sai just reveal to her that he didn't love Ino? That it was someone... else? Sakura shook her head and took a step back. "It sure was nice seeing you!" She said, quickly gathering her things.

"Where are you going?" Sai reached out to grab her, but a student stepped in his way. "Sai-sensei! Sai-sensei! I don't understand the book I'm working on..." He frowned at the boy in front of him and looked around to see that Sakura had gone.

_It... was... nice seeing you again, Sakura._ He thought solemnly.

O O O

Sai looked towards the blond in his bed, wearing his shirt, and cuddling a pillow. The moon shined brightly against her lightly tanned skin, making her look as if though she was an angel.

He sighed and saw that the clock said it was four in the morning. This was always the time he woke up, every day, for the past three years. He didn't understand why, but he guessed it was because he just couldn't sleep well.

Ino mumbled something in her sleep, which made him turn away. She was gorgeous. Everyone envied her for the looks she so proclaimed. He never gave up his dream of being an artist, Ino just didn't like art. He drew in secret, however, and it was not his blond haired lover he drew.

Sai drew _her._ He drew her face, her lips, her eyes, her nose. He loved the way her pink hair flowed all the way down to her shoulders, framing her heart-shaped face perfectly. She was _lovely._ A walking piece of art, something he wished he could sculpture or draw every single day.

But, alas, he could not. She was unreachable. She made that clear three years ago when she rejected him at the beach. However, he was over that. Or at least he thought he was. He isn't in love with her, no. Sai loved her then, but he is with Ino now. He loved her right..?

"Mm, come back to bed." He heard a voice say from behind him. Sai looked at her and blinked, for it wasn't Ino he was seeing. No, no it was **her**. _Sakura..._ He closed his eyes and murmured her name, wishing it was really her who was laying in his bed.

He wished she was the one he caressed when they kissed. The one that moaned his name every time they made love. Sai just... wished it was her.

"Sai?" She questioned, putting one hand against his forehead. "I... I heard you say her name." Ino looked hurt, or that's what she showed. Sai knew she was cheating on him anyway, so why she acted like that, he didn't know. Ino was his escape from loneliness; something he wished he never felt in the first place.

He frowned, staring into her baby blue eyes that tore through his soul. No, she was no Sakura. But... she would have to do. She would have to be the Sakura he's ever so wished he possessed for such a long time...


	3. Chapter 3

_"He said _**your **_name Sakura! What the hell does that mean?" _Sakura drew the phone away from her ear and frowned as Ino yelled in her ear. Why was she asking her? She didn't know!_ "I mean damn! All I said was to come back to bed! I'm fucking pissed, Haruno!" _

"Calm the hell down, first of all! Why don't you ask Sai?" She heard Ino growl at the other end. _"I did, all he did was kiss me and well..."_ Sakura did **not** want to know what happened after that.

Sakura saw her boss give her the 'evil eye', signaling it was time to get off the phone. "Look, Ino... I have to go. We'll talk about this later." Ino scoffed and hung up before even saying goodbye. The pinkette rolled her eyes and put her phone back in her lab coat pocket.

"Sakura, a visitor is here for you." She blinked. Naruto was the only person to visit her during her night shift and he was on a honeymoon with Hinata for three weeks. "Who is it, Shizune?" There was silence over the intercom. Shizune didn't answer her.

She began walking through the corridors of the hospital, making it to the entrance in a matter of minutes. Sakura saw no one standing around so she wondered if Shizune had made a mistake. "Shizune?" She called out, then again Shizune didn't answer.

And then, just like that, a bouquet of red roses were thrusted in her face. She shook her head and grabbed them, seeing Sai at the other end. "SAI?" She exclaimed, feeling heat rush to her cheeks. He was quite the handsome guy.

"I came to see you." Sakura frowned. "Sai, you really shouldn't be here. Go home to Ino, she's your girlfriend." She turned away and he ran so he could be in front of her, stopping her in her place. Sai stepped closer towards her until she was backed into a wall and trapped by his arms.

"I don't care about her..."

"Sai, you don't mean that. Do you?" He stared at her for a second and searched her eyes for some sort of sign. Something that would let him know that she felt the same. She _had_ to.

"S-Sai... stop this. Ino... told me you proposed..." He rolled his eyes, bending down so his lips could brush hers lightly. "I did not such thing. I would never marry her."

She shivered at the look he had in his eyes. They were... angry. This was the first time, in the time she's known Sai, that she's ever seen his emotions. His eyes directed themselves to the side; looking away from her. Suddenly she felt... saddened.

She was sad for Sai. She was sad for herself. Most of all, she was ashamed that she even hurt Sai in a way that made him think he loved her. Or maybe he did... Sakura didn't know. In fact, she didn't want to know. This wasn't supposed to happen!

"Sai, go home. Go to Ino, be with her." Sai frowned. "Stop denying this, Sakura. You're really starting to annoy me." She blinked. Did he just say... she was annoying him?

And then he did the worst thing he could possibly do. He kissed her.

The kiss was full of frustration; anger; and need. Sai held her in place, so she wouldn't be able to move. Sakura didn't even know if she wanted to move anyway.

It was like time stood still. Nothing else mattered anymore. Not Ino. Not Sasuke. Not anyone. They were the only ones in the room, together, _alone._ She was his dream, his fantasy. This wasn't supposed to happen.

She shouldn't have got off early. She shouldn't have brought him to her apartment. It was wrong. He was cheating on Ino, with her _best friend._ Sai shouldn't be here with her, he should've went back home to his adoring girlfriend. But he... couldn't. Just wouldn't.

Sakura let him caress her; touch her skin; kiss her face. She was his to hold, his to _love._

And as they made love, she said his name and it felt so... right.

Sai looked at her from across the room, almost ashamed of the sin he had caused. They were both cheaters now. This was _not_ a good thing. Sai should've controlled his emotions, his feelings. In his old school, they taught you that from day one.

No emotions. No feelings. Just be an emotionless idiot. Act on instince; impulse. Don't think, do it. And that's exactly what Sai did.

His cell phone rang. He ignored it. Ino had been calling him for the past two hours now and she was starting to get on his nerves. He wanted to be alone, even though Sakura was laying in her bed sleeping peacefully.

Sai removed a strand of pink hair from her face and touched her cheek with the back of his hand. He couldn't let Ino be the one he was with every night. He didn't _want_ her to be. Ino wasn't enough. This woman, this gorgeous woman, was everything he ever wanted.

"Mm. Sai? What's..." Her eyes widened in realization. She looked around and mumbled a small 'fuck', before getting out of bed. "Sai... this is wrong! How... how could we...?" Tears fell from her eyes. Did she regret it?

"Do you regret what you have done with me?" His voice was strained.

"No.. but we're with other people..." She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. Then she looked up at him. "I won't tell if you won't." Sakura repeated those same words. Those same damn words from three years ago. Sai put his forehead against hers and grabbed her arms tightly, holding her in place once more.

"I will not... let you go." He released his grip and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I just... not her... it can't be her.." Sakura hugged him back, tightly. "I'm... so sorry Sai.." She whispered in his ear.

"I shall go." Sai began picking up his things, but before he went, he kissed her lips, and left the room. Sakura held onto her lips with her hand in shock. What was going on with her? She swore to herself she will not fall for Sai or ever go back to that! Ever.

She sat down on her bed and started crying. Sakura was so confused. She was hurting Sai, but she was with someone she loved... right?

"I... have to call Ino." And for the first time in her life; she was gonna tell Ino the truth.


	4. Chapter 4

A moan. A thump. She heard his name being whispered through the door. She was shocked, hurt, and quite confused. Sakura looked through the hole beneath the doorknob and gasped in surprise. Sasuke was making love to another woman, someone she didn't expect to see having sex with her boyfriend.

Ino scratched her nails down his back, leaving marks in it's place. And as they climaxed together, Ino's eyes met hers and she smiled in victory. The bitch just _smiled_ at her.

Sakura felt tears escape her eyes, as she left his house, never to return again. She continued walking down the sidewalk, sniffling. If it wasn't for her cheating on Sasuke last night, she probably would've felt worse. Sasuke was her everything. Ino was her best friend. Now she had neither one of them to turn to.

She sat on a bench, hiding her face from the eyes of many strangers around her. They were waiting for the bus to arrive; so they could leave. Sakura thought she should leave too, but it wouldn't make a difference. She was still... hurt. No matter what she did.

The bus came and gone, leaving her sititng there alone. Or so she thought. She heard footsteps coming towards her and they stopped once they reached her. "What's wrong?" Sakura looked up to see Sai standing above her. She frowned and shrugged him off of her.

"How do you always know where to find me?" She asked, seeing his emotionless face remain unchanged. He sighed, as though thinking for a moment before answering her question. "I just know you, Sakura. And if you give us - this - a chance, I'll give you nothing but the world." He caressed her cheek in his hand.

"You know why?" She shook her head. "Because you are my world. My everything. Sasuke took advantage of what he had. Ino never loved me in the first place. I've always... felt so strong about you." Sai pulled her up into his arms and rested his chin on top of her head. So she did what she normally would do. She cried.

And after falling asleep in his arms, Sai took her to his home. He laid her down on his couch, wrapping her up in a warm blanket, and then he kissed her head. "You are so beautiful..." Sai whispered.

A few minutes had passed and Sai was sitting on the chair next to his couch, reading a book. The doorbell rang, interrupting him from his thoughts. He looked at Sakura, then towards the door, before going to see who it was.

His eyes widened at the sight he saw before him. Sasuke was standing there, along with Ino, obviously waiting to be let in. Sai frowned, before opening the door and stepping aside. "What do you want?" Sasuke smirked, while he grabbed Ino's hand and led her to the living room.

"Get up Sakura." Sasuke said coldly, grabbing her arm and pulling her up toward him. She looked up at him and glared, before snatching her arm away. "How long have you two been having sex?" Sakura pushed him back and ran over to Sai, hiding behind him so Sasuke wouldn't touch her again.

Ino smirked. "Oh maybe about three years. Sasuke here was bored with you." Sakura's eyes widened and she felt her heart sink into the pit of her stomach. Was what Ino saying true? Sasuke was... bored with her? That hurt, really bad. Who could say that to someone like they were _nothing_?

Sakura began crying again, with Ino laughing while she did. "Awe, is the pretty baby crying?" Sai threw his arm in front of the pinkette and growled lowly. "Back off." He spat, looking back and forth between the pair. Sasuke rose an eyebrow and smiled after he came to a realization.

"You love her don't you? I should've figured that out. Sakura, you little whore."

Sai grabbed Sasuke by the throat and threw him into the nearby wall. "If you know what's good for you Sasuke, you'll shut your mouth and walk away from here. Far, far away."

"Sai, put him down!" Sakura said, pulling him back. Sasuke landed on his feet. "Sakura, you never really changed. C'mon Ino." Sasuke grabbed her hand and led her toward the door and walked out, slamming it behind them. Silence filled the room once they were gone.

"Sai... I..." Sai brushed passed her, going into his bedroom that was across the hall. Sakura, being curious, followed after him and gasped at the sight she saw. She saw dozens of paintings and drawings. They were all of _her_. Sai really did love her... didn't he? How could she have been so blind?

Sakura put a hand on Sai's shoulder and turned him around so he'll face her. "So now you know. Now you know that I love you with everything I have. Everything I am and everything I ever will be." He grasped her shoulders and looked deeply into her eyes.

"I will only ask this once," He began. "Do you want to stay with me?" She blinked. "W-what?" Sakura looked away from him. Did she want to stay with him? Sure she loved him three years ago... but...

No, she couldn't. Not right now. She had to... leave. Get away from this place. She pulled away from Sai and caressed his cheek with her hand. "I'm going to need time..." Sai showed a look of sadness, betrayal, and hurt. He loved her so much and she kept shutting him down.

"Why must you tease me Sakura?" He pushed her hand away. "I want to give you everything. I want you. Why can't you see that? You're so blind..." Sai felt a tear slide down his cheek. He touched it with his fingers and stared at it confusingly. "What is..?"

"You're crying, Sai." Sakura wiped away another tear that escaped from his eye. Sai grabbed her shoulders again and kissed her with everything he had. He was sick of everything. Sick of her. Sick of Ino. Sick of Sasuke. Sick of every damn thing. Why was she so smart and so stupid?

Sakura pulled back. "Sai..." He stepped away from her and faced one of his paintings. "I'm leaving tomorrow. I'll be at the airport. If you want me like I do you... then... you'll follow me. But once I'm gone, I'll never be back." Sakura's eyes widened. He was leaving? 

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Far away from here. Come with me or don't.. Think on it tonight." Sai waved her away from his room. Away from his house and watched her leave. She looked back at him as he stared down at her through the window. What was she going to do? Will she leave or will she stay?


	5. Chapter 5

Time passed.

Sakura looked at her watch; counting down the hours, minutes, until Sai would be gone. Hinata had told her she should follow her heart, do what she needed to be happy. But she didn't know, would he make her happy?

The clock ticked slowly in her ear.

_You're wasting time! Go find him! _That's what her heart wanted.

Sakura sighed and looked at her watch once more. It said 10 o'clock. She only had two hours until he left her life for good. She wiped away a tear that slid down her cheek and graced her bottom lip softly. She was crying and she didn't know why. Is Sai what she wanted?

Her heart said yes. But why was she denying it?

"Sai.." His name fell from her lips before she could control what she was saying. Sai was there for her. He was always _there._ Never did he disappoint her or break her heart. Sai... was...

_Everything_ to her.

An hour and thirty minutes passed.

Sakura got in her car and rushed to the airport as fast as she could. She had finally made up her mind; Sai was hers and it was supposed to stay that way.

She constantly looked at the clock in her car, eying it every five minutes. She didn't want to be late. She _couldn't_ be late. Sakura had to keep him with her.

If not... she was lost.

Sakura sped into the parking lot and slid into a space, just before putting it into park, then jumping out. She looked at her watch again and it was almost twelve! Sai would be gone in less than five minutes! She had to hurry.

The pinkette rushed into the airport, frantically looking around for her black haired savior. She spotted him just across the aisle; getting ready to board the plane.

"Sai!" She yelled; rushing towards him. Sai perked up at the sound of his name and turned towards her. Their eyes met and it was like time froze in their hands. He dropped his suitcase as she ran towards him; gathering her in his arms. Sakura held him tightly as light tears fell from her eyes.

"I don't want you to leave! Stay with me." She pulled back and looked at him. He just smiled at her and wiped away the tears, kissing her on the lips softly. "I wouldn't want anything else."

She smiled and hugged him tighter; finally feeling at peace with her heart again.

Sai and Sakura drove home together, mending their love once again.

And hours later, while they laid next to one another in Sai's bed, he turned toward her and kissed her lips. "I love you." He said, while stroking her cheeks with his thumbs. She was everything he wanted. And he finally had her.

"Sai... Oh Sai.. I love you too." Sakura kissed him back, feeling her heart almost jump clear out of her chest.

Their feelings... went on and on, for three years.


End file.
